Hinata Dominatrix Chapter 1
by AkamaLucifer
Summary: Hinata was a very shy girl before marriage but after watching her daughter straying from the right path and stepping on the path of submission her urges to become a goddess sprouts and she decides to become the goddess for the world...so that everyone will worship her feet and everyone will be slave to her...


**Naruto**

 **Hinata's Dominatrix:**

 **Chapter # 1**

 **Himawari's Urge:**

Konoha and the rest of the shinobi world was peaceful after the final war. Most of the shinobi's have achieved their dreams and became an outstanding ninjas. The most prominent was Naruto Uzumaki who have become a Seventh Hokage after Kakashi. Coming towards the personal life of Naruto so he married Hinata and have two kids Boruto and Himawari. Boruto being an elder with age 12 years and Himawari being younger with age 8 years. This story revolves around hinata and her fantasies of becoming the goddess of not only her family but also of the whole world…..

It was summer afternoon with a scorching heat in the city of Konoha. Naruto as usual was performing his duties as a Hokage. Hinata and Himawari were at home while Boruto was hanging out with his friends.

Hinata was doing some chores at home while Himawari was at her room laying on her bed thinking about something…

Himawari: _Hmmm…I don't know what is happening to me recently …I have this strange urge to kiss moms feet…what should I do should I give it a try….no no no mom will get angry if I do that..But what it feels like to kiss moms feet…moms feet are so soft ….the other day when I gave her foot lotion she asked me to apply and when I touched her feet they were very soft like cream….hmmm oh my god I want to lick and suck them….._

While Himawari was in a desperate situation and thinking about her fantasies Hinata called out to her.

Hinata: Hima where are you come here fast and help me with some work…

(Hima: short form of Himawari)

Hearing the voice of her mother Himawari immediately snapped out of her fantasy and ran towards her mother

Himawari: mom what is it you want.

Hinata: come here dear and help me with washing these dishes I have to take bath so I am going..You better wash these dishes then do anything else okay.

Himawari: (Sneaking a peek at her mom's feet) okay mom.

While Hinata was going towards bathroom Himawari was staring at her feet the whole time. When she entered the bathroom then Himawari turn towards the basin and started washing the dishes..After some time she completely washed dishes and sat on sofa and was in deep thought. Then suddenly she caught sight of her mother's sandals lying beside the door. Now the situation is this that the sandals were laying beside the door and washroom was right at front. So if anyone came out from washroom the first thing they will see is the front door where sandals were laying. Now Himawari was out of control of her emotions she thought nothing and suddenly leapt towards the front door and grabbed the sandal.

She grabbed the sandal and started kissing it passionately. Then she suddenly started licking it. She was so passionately licking it that if someone saw her current situation he/she would think that she was licking an ice-cream. Now she was completely and utterly into her mother's feet and sandals.

While licking and kissing her mother's sandal she thought of something and leave the sandal on floor then she knelt on the ground on all her fours like a dog and started licking again. This time she was totally engrossed in her actions and didn't pay any attention towards her surroundings.

After some time she did the same thing with the other sandal and then put both of the sandals in her little mouth and started sucking on it. She passionately sucked on both of the sandals and then again she get on her all fours like a bitch and started kissing and licking her mother's sandal. Her back was facing towards washroom where Hinata was taking shower while her from was facing the front door.

Himawari licked the sandal and moaned..She thought to herself..

Himawari: _Hmm mother's sandals are pretty salty..is it because she was wearing them outside when she went for shopping…But doesn't matter they tastes very good….ohhh the smell of mothers feet is still fresh in these sandals…_

Right at this moment Hinata finished her bathing and came out but when she came she didn't make any noise so Himawari didn't notice her at all..But when Hinata saw what her daughter was doing she was dumfounded….


End file.
